In Moonlight
by Meeca-Myiozaki
Summary: A lonely violinist and a longing pianist meet throught the evil plots of Kakashi. What will the two find with each other. Will they find what they have desparetly needed? ONESHOT, yaoi, boyxboy, SasuNaru


~~I hope you all feel lucky. I should be writing the book I'm hoping to publish, for I sure as hell can't publish my lovable yaoi smut stories. (Well really I should be writing the essay I didn't write on account of my grandmother's death. =[ ) Oh well my English teacher can shove it!)~~

**WARNING: Pointless yaoi, I'm not 100% sure it's plotless yet. It's not written. Yaoi that means boyxboy you got problems with me writing gay sex suckIT hard. Slight Mormon bashing. AU and slight OOC. Sorry**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sasuke or Naruto If I did the world would have an endless supply of SasuNaru Anime because let's face it they are meant to be!**

_My Moonlight_

Naruto look down at his feet, as he stood in the crowd. He wished he wasn't here, the pointless, rough and messy music, pounding in his ears as he looked for the exit of this small place. He saw some friend dancing, **(1)**well I guess you would call it dancing, in the middle on the floor. They flung their fists and kick at each other yet never touched each other. They screamed like animals to the barbaric music.

_Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto sat to the piano in the music room at the school, bent over rummaging through the bag next to him for his music folder. Naruto winced as he heard the overly loud music blasting from his friends head set. Kiba walked to him and took the head phones out of his ears looking at Naruto harshly.

"You know Kiba I'm am very surprised you are not deft . With how loud you listen to your pathetic excuse for music it certainly is amazing." Kiba glared at him.

"You know Naruto you need more of a life then your music. All you do is play your instruments and play with your music program out side of school, inside of school all you do is write." He said snatching Naruto's music folder away from him. "Come with me to _Mojo's__**(2)**__." _

Naruto grimaced. "Must I?" Kiba nodded. Sighing Naruto nodded. "Fine, this once." Naruto stood and stole his music back. "Now leave asshole."

_ End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto turned and walked out of the building, glancing at the walls that were coated in artwork made by visitors. Stepping into the biting night air was a relief to him after the overbearing heat of the room he had just left. He looked at the people that stood outside, smoking or nodding to the noise. Naruto just pulled his jacket closer to him and walked to the corner waiting for the light of the busy street to change.

Reaching the other side he crossed again, finding himself next to an LDS temple. The gates were open and the garden looked beautiful in the moonlight. No lights lit the lawn of lovely plants. A soft sound floated through the sound. Being a music student Naruto recognized the sound of a well played violin.

He found himself walking towards the sound**(3)**. The sad sound touched the heart he hid. Walking over the stone bridge he found a secluded garden. The garden was surrounded by walls with no windows and one way in. On a bench sat a raven male, his entire right side shone in the moon light. An ebony violin case sat on the ground open next to him. The bow flowing elegantly over the strings of the dark wood of the violin. Pale eye lids hid the orbs from the word. As blue orbs watched in wonder as the song was played and played. Naruto must have stood in the dark watching the boy play for hours.

"NARUTO!" Naruto wrenched from his revery and the boy opened his eyes and caught only a glimpse of blonde hair as Naruto dashed away. "Naruto!" Kiba shouted. He saw the blonde run out of the temple gardens and scoffed.

Naruto ran back to Kiba and doubled over panting. Kiba hit him in the head. "Why the hell were you at the temple gardens?" He shouted. "You know Mormons go there right? Have you been there for the last hour?"

Naruto rubbed his head. "I know that. I was just appreciating something beautiful rather then listening to the noise." Naruto grabbed his car keys out of his pocket and looked at Kiba. "I'm leaving. I not going to sit here and pry the crow bar out of your ass." Kiba opened his mouth to talk but Naruto just got in his car and left.

Naruto pulled into the garage next to the cafe that is guardian owned. Getting out of the vehicle and locking the car he sighed. Closing the garage door and walking into the private kitchen, he saw Iruka and Kakashi sitting at the table talking. Iruka looked up. "Naruto I thought you would be gone longer."

"So did I, but Kiba was being an ass." Naruto walked to the stair case. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night."

Sasuke walked down the street with his violin case slung on a shoulder. He was going to a cafe to meet with an old family friend. Kakashi (the said friend) said he would enjoy the cafe. He found the cafe and looked up. _Moonlight Cafe, _the large shop window had a beautiful grand piano with silver three prong candelabra on both sides. He walked in to see Kakashi and another male waiting for him.

"Ah, Sasuke this is my love Iruka and this is were you might spend a great deal of time." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if on cue a blonde boy came from behind the counter.

"Morning Kakashi, morning Iruka." He said setting the plates down one by one. "Kakashi Is this who you had the Strawberry drizzle made for?" The plate sat down in front of Sasuke had a thin piece of sweet looking strawberry cake with dark chocolate drizzled over the top with a halved strawberry and bitter chocolate shavings. Kakashi just had a coffee and muffin, Iruka had a chocolate parfait with white chocolate on top.

"As usual you cooking Naruto is amazing." Iruka said before picking up his spoon and starting to eat. Kakashi nodded sipping his coffee.

"Naruto this is Sasuke, I thought since you are both skilled musicians I should introduce you, seeing as neither of you seem to have much of a social life." Naruto looked Sasuke over.

"Hello Sasuke, I hope you enjoy your cake." He said bowing. And walking back to the counter to serve other costumers.

"Kakashi, why is there a piano in front?" Kakashi chuckled at the curious expression on the raven's face.

"Wait about another hour and you will find out. When the sun is down is when this place gets special every Saturday." Kakashi ignored his confusion and continued to drink his coffee. Sasuke decided to taste the cake. Cutting a piece with his fork he placed the piece into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes went wide for less then a second before eating the rest of the cake quickly, and wishing he had another slice.

About forty five minutes later Naruto came to the table with another dish for each of them. For Kakashi a sweet roll with honey glaze and white chocolate drizzle. Iruka got a jelly stuffed pastry with camel coating and white frosting. Sasuke got a round cake that stood and inch and a half tall it was strawberry with a thin white layer in the middle and dark chocolate on top, strawberries decorating the top of the cake.

"This is my last round so if you would like anything else tell me now." Iruka asked for a glass of milk, Kakashi more coffee and Sasuke asked for water. Naruto retrieved the items and them took off the apron. "Done, Iruka were are the candles?" Iruka handed six white candles to Naruto and stood to turn off the lights and light the candles mounted on the walls, were Kakashi lit the candles on the tables.

Naruto walked to the piano and put the candles in their place and lighting them with matches. Iruka finished with the walls and Kakashi finished the tables. Everyone went silent and turned to look at the piano.

The first keys were soft and light, full of longing and other emotions**(4). **Naruto's eyes were closed and his fingers dance over the ivory keys, nimble and entrancing. He played the song as if no one was there and the world was only what emotion filled the air. Sasuke watched as the blonde played with the audience of so many. Were is audience was none when he played the violin he carried every were.

Sasuke thought of the previous night, the person that had watched him play for hours or more. Before disappearing with nothing more then a whirl of blonde...Sasuke leaned over to Iruka and Kakashi, "Would it be okay if I stayed tonight, Itachi is on a business trip and I don't feel like being alone." he asked eyes fixed on the blonde beauty playing the beautiful music. The song changed **(5)** this song was sad but not as playful as the previous one had been

"Sure Sasuke." Knowing that was not the reason the raven wanted to stay, but let it fly nonetheless. Naruto let the last note fade and blew out the candles. "Sasuke you blow the one on the table." Kakashi said as he and Iruka stood to blow one out each. Every one in the room blew only one candle out except Naruto who had taken the flame of six. The light went back on and chairs started to clatter as people stood as they gathered their coats to leave.

Naruto walked over to the table and smiled. "So is Sasuke staying?" Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto can you take him up to your room so he can put his violin up there and help you close shop?" Naruto nodded, motioning for Sasuke to follow him. Walking down the hall past the cafe kitchen they entered the living room.

"Come on this way." He said as he led Sasuke up the stairs. Sasuke set his violin on the blondes bed as Naruto grabbed a CD out of a collection on them.

"Your music is beautiful." Sasuke said. "I love the emotion in the songs you played." Naruto blushed.

"Come one we need to close up shop." Sasuke smirked and followed the flustered blonde back down the stairs. Naruto walked behind the counter and put the CD in to the player. "I hope you don't mind this music." He said as a song Sasuke recognized started to play.

"Don't worry I think Lacrimosa is a pretty song." Naruto smiled, at the knowledge that Sasuke knew the song. Together the two teenagers picked up the chairs, cleaned tables and floor, wiped the counters and pulled the gates closed on the windows. Locking the door Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke are you hungry?" Naruto asked politely. Nodding Sasuke stepped closer to the blonde.

"Naruto what did you do yesterday?" Naruto blushed at the closeness.

"I was forced to go to Mojo's by a stupid friend and wondered off. I heard the most beautiful and sad music in the temple gardens." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes thinking how similar the violinist and Sasuke looked. His eyes shot open realizing the connection. "Oh my gawd. That was you." Sasuke smirked.

"Yes that was me and you ran off before I could learn anything about the only one to hear me play." Naruto blushed furiously.

"I didn't mean to spy I just went towards the sound." Naruto looked down.

"Don't worry, I'm glad it was you and not one of those rabid fan girls that chase me every day at school." Sasuke said smiling genuinely.

"What school do you go to?" Naruto asked curious.

"Hunts High School." Naruto gaped.

"How do you go to the same school as me and we've never met, I've never even heard of you." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh well, food?" Sasuke asked hopeful to enjoy more of the blonde's cooking.

The next hours where spent talking, bickering, laughing and eating. As the Naruto figured out how he did not know of Sasuke. And they both knew were to find each other on school grounds after there conversation was over. Kakashi watched as the boys talked.

Weeks went by and the two boys seemed inseparable. Sasuke was over at the cafe everyday, indulging himself with Naruto and his cooking. Two months after they were introduced Sasuke knew he was in love with Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the cafe and put there bags down in the private kitchen. "Hey 'Ruka!" Naruto called as they took off their shoes. Iruka turned and looked at the two and smiled.

"Come on boys, let's eat me and Kakashi have some where to go today." Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Come on Naru-chan." Naruto smiled at the nickname. They walked into the kitchen and got their food, sitting down they discussed the day.

"Kiba is being such an idiot these days." Sasuke frowned at the name mentioned.

"He's high all of the time and worthless to boot." Naruto tilted his head in thought.

"I guess you're right. He was never a good friend after we started high-school. What about your friends, they don't seem to like me." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand that was under the table, and squeezed a little.

"Most of them like you, the girls don't. Well Tamari is the exception to that." Sasuke smiled at him, and Naruto gave a goofy grin.

Leaning to Iruka, Kakashi whispered. "I knew this was going to happen." Iruka nodded as they saw the soft look the Uchiha gave the blonde.

"Well boys don't stay up too long, we're going out to visit a friend. Be good and don't get hurt." Iruka said grabbing his coat.

The boys nodded as the two left. Sasuke followed Naruto to his bedroom and sat on the bed next to the cute blonde. "Sasuke, why did you stay here? You know the first time." Naruto asked as he put his new _RED_ CD in the stereo.

Sasuke watched the blonde as he sat back on the bed. Laying so his legs dangled off of the bed. "Only someone as lonely as I am can play like that. I've never heard the emotion in music that I heard in yours." Sasuke leaned down and brushed his lips against the blonde's. "I'm glad I stayed."

Naruto's eyes widened as the lips touched his and sent electricity through his body. Sasuke drew back, only to have Naruto close the gap between them. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him onto his lap and kissing his passionately.

"Sasu..." the rest of Sasuke's name was lost as the raven bit Naruto's neck at the junction between his shoulder. The stereo mad a click and the song changed **(6)**. Sasuke attacked the smaller male's neck and slowly unbutton the blonde's shirt. Naruto moaned as the Raven took one of his nipples into his mouth.

Naruto grabbed the shoulders of the older man. Pulling him up he looked at him, locking there eyes together. Their misted gaze was strong and loving. "Sasuke, we can't do this unless you love me, and you can't possibly love me." Naruto said almost crying. _'Cause I love you, I sat there for almost two hours because I wanted to show you the love that your music called out for.'_

Sasuke bent down and kissed the eyes of the blonde, before the tears could fall. "Naruto, I stayed because I know you needed someone to stay, and hold you. I need the same thing you know that,. Let me love you and show you how much I already do." With that Sasuke sat up stripping himself of his shirt and taking Naruto's off.

Strong pale fingers caressed Naruto's tanned skin. While one hand played with the hard nub of a nipple, the other hand traveled down and played with the skin just under the waist of his pants. Naruto moaned and the raven swooped him into another kiss. Sasuke let his hands roam the toned body as his blonde explored his body with his own hands.

Sasuke kissed down Naruto's body stopping to leave marks, that proved his boy his lover. Sasuke undid the blonde's pants and pulled them off, undergarments included. Naruto gasped as the cooler air touched his hard-on. Sasuke kissed around the shaft and smirked for no hair was to be found in this area of his body. Kissing back up the sun-kissed body Sasuke captured the lips of the smaller man. Naruto smiled in the kiss as Sasuke released his pants were now gone taken by Naruto's talented hands and assisting feet.

Sasuke pressed their bodies together their erections touching harshly making the both of them moan loudly. Naruto pushed Sasuke over, the blonde smiled and went down on his soon-to-be-lover. Dragging his nails lightly over pale skin before licking the tip of Sasuke's own hairless shaft. Naruto took the head into his mouth and sucked it gently. Going down slowly and licking the sensitive slit of the raven. Sasuke groaned lacing his fingers into the golden hair. Sucking harder Naruto listened as Sasuke moaned louder. Releasing the shaft, Naruto was again on bottom as the violinist molested his neck.

Naruto moaned loured and louder and Sasuke bit harder. Sasuke lowered himself to Naruto's erection and began to lick the precum from the slit. Sasuke took the whole weeping member into his mouth and stared to bob his head up and down as his love panted his name and grabbed at his hair.

Sasuke presented three fingers to the blonde and the blonde knew what to do. He took the digits into his mouth, using his skillful tongue to coat the fingers. Deeming them wet enough Sasuke took the fingers from Naruto and brought them to the boys entrance. Sasuke kissed Naruto as one finger was inserted. Naruto winced. "Relax." Sasuke cooed in his ear and Naruto gradually got used do the feeling. Another appendage was added and Naruto bit his tongue. Yet he did his best to relax, a third finger was added and the fingers separated him, making him yelp.

Sasuke's finger brushed past a spot and Naruto whimpered in ecstasy. Taking the fingers back Sasuke positioned his weeping erection at the entrance."Naruto is this what you want? Are you ready?" Sasuke asked caressing the scared cheeks with his hand.

Naruto nodded and kissed the hand. "Yes, please Sasuke I need you." Sasuke bent down and kiss the kitsune as he entered the tight heat. Naruto cried out in pain as Sasuke buried himself into the blonde.

"My...gawd..Naru..so...agh...tight." Sasuke panted as he waited for the the okay from his lover. Naruto nodded, eyes clenched. Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in. Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's shoulders and dug his nails into the pale flesh. Sasuke kissed him as he thrust in and out slowly.

"Fas-faster..." Naruto panted eyes mist and kissing Sasuke. The raven happily obliged thrust faster deeper into his lover. Naruto cried in ecstasy as Sasuke hit his prostate. "There...again..Sasuke." Naruto said. But Sasuke was already doing that very thing. Thrusting into the boys prostate hard.

Sasuke could feel the pressure in his lower abdomen building fast and took hold of the blonde's dripping penis. Pumping it in time with his thrusts. Naruto soon screamed Sasuke's name as his went over the edge, cumming over their chests. Sasuke doubled over the blonde as Naruto tightened around him. Panting, and with his hands on either side of Naruto's head he thrust into the boy a few more times before moaning Naruto's name and cumming into Naruto.

Sasuke collapsed onto his lover, the blonde wrapped his arms around the raven and smile while catching his breath. Sasuke lifted himself over the blonde. Separating the sweat and semen covered bodies. Sasuke pulled out of the blonde and lay down next to him.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said pulling the blonde into his arms as he also grabbed a blanket. Naruto cuddled into Sasuke and sighed quietly.

"I love you Sasuke." Sasuke smiled as Naruto fell asleep and held him tightly.

Kakashi and Iruka had gotten home just in time to hear Naruto scream Sasuke's name. "Told you it would happen." Kakashi said smirking. "Now my dolphin you loose the bet." Iruka frowned and looked at the floor.

"Damn it." was all he got to say as Kakashi dragged him to there bedroom. Kakashi chuckling evilly the whole way.

Straight-edge dancing- it's looks like safe moshing.

_Mojo's- _is a real place I've been there it's a popular teen club place were I live. (It kinda sucks.)

The Tears of Mary – Oliver Schroer

Lacie - Kajiura Yuki

Sea of Trees – Screw

Inner Universe - Yoko Kanno

Lacrimosa is by Kalafina

~~I know I have an odd taste in music, but those songs where just what was playing while I was writing.~~

I hope you like and if I'm going to write more of these lovely stories I need reviews. Pweese~~

Aria =]


End file.
